


Possessive

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Abby had just left medical for a breath of fresh air, Kane was standing a short distance away, the young woman laughed at something Marcus said, and he smiled down at her.  Abby's eyes narrowed, and her lips pinched together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The 100 Kink Meme](https://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/), Prompt: Possessive Abby.  
> I am setting this story before Kane and Abby began a relationship, probably during the time skip between season 2-3 or early season 3.

Abby watched the young woman smile up at Marcus, she placed her hands on the small of her back, pressing her chest forward. Abby had just left medical for a breath of fresh air, Kane was standing a short distance away, the young woman laughed at something Marcus said, and he smiled down at her. Abby's eyes narrowed, and her lips pinched together.

“Nyko” she called to the visiting Grounder, as he came over she asked “Who is that with Kane?”

“Nevah, she has come with a trading party from Trikru.” Once again the girl giggled at something Marcus said, as if he was the funniest man in the world. Nyko watched Abby's telling reaction.

“I'm sorry, Abby. She doesn't mean anything by it. Later, I'll pull her aside and explain Kane and yours ...” he hesitated for a moment, as if searching for the correct word “.. situation.”

“No need. I'll straighten her out, right now.” Abby started briskly walking towards them, not letting herself think too much about what she was about to do.

“Marcus” she said in a throaty voice, threading her arm through his. Marcus looked down in surprise, it wasn't unusual for Abby to briefly touch him on occasion, but this clinging to his arm was new.

“The two of you look like your having a good time.” Abby said.

“Oh, Abby, this is Nevah. I was just telling her about Unity Day celebrations on the Ark.” Nevah smiled at Abby, but her smile dimmed somewhat when she watched one of Abby's hands go to Kane's shoulder, massaging his muscles absentmindedly, as if it was something she was used to doing. Marcus turned his head sharply to look at Abby.

“Nevah, was it?” Abby asked “I knew that name sounded familiar, Nyko was just mentioning that he was looking for you, he needs your help with something.” 

“Oh, alright. I'll see you later Kane.” Marcus smiled his goodbye, once the girl had moved away his smile died, and he turned to face Abby fully.

“Abby, can I have a word with you, in private” he said, indicating the station. Then he went inside without turning to see if she was following.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane's first thought was to go to the council room, but he quickly changed his mind, there would be little privacy there, so he headed towards his quarters. Abby entered his room a few minutes after he did, closing the door behind her, then crossing her arms defensively in front of herself. 

“You want to tell me what that was?” She was silent for a long moment, she looked away, then back at him.

“I was trying to rescue you.”

“Rescue me?”

“Yes, rescue you. The girl was flirting with you, and obviously getting the wrong idea.”

“No one was flirting, we were just having a little friendly conversation.”

“Trust me Marcus, I know flirting when I see it, and that girl was flirting with you.”

“Was she really?” said Marcus, smiling to himself.

“Oh my God, you want her” accused Abby.

“What? No.”

“I feel like such a fool” she said, reaching for the door.

“Abby, wait” he said, standing in front of the door “I don't. I don't want her.”

“But, you smiled.”

“I was just flattered, that's all. Nevah is not much older than Raven or Clarke, so the thought that she might be attracted to me is a surprising one.”

“Oh” Abby responded, as she turned away from the door.

“Abby, if you thought I was being inappropriate, why didn't you just take me aside and explain things? Why instead were you grabbing my arm and massaging my shoulder?” Abby rubbed the back of her neck, for the first time she looked slightly self conscious.

“I was trying to warn her off.”

“How? By acting possessive of me?” 

“Yes. No. I was just trying to show her that you and I have a relationship.” 

“But, we don't, at least not one like you indicated. What happens next time Trikru visits, are we going to have to keep pretending?”

“I didn't really think that far ahead” Abby admitted. Marcus sighed.

“It's alright, we'll figure it out.” They both stared off into nothing for a moment.

“You know I wasn't really complaining” he said. Abby raised her eyebrow in question.

“About the touching, I mean.” Abby gave him a half smile.

“So, you like a possessive girlfriend.”

“Maybe” he said, looking directly at her “if it's one very special person.”


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was surprised, this thing between them had been simmering for awhile, but this was the first time he had openly acknowledged it.

“Marcus ...” she began, but she really didn't know what to say. Instead she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was gentle and tentative at first, but it soon became deeper, more passionate. Abby had one hand woven into the thick locks of his hair, and the other hand was clutching the back of his neck, but she soon realized that he wasn't touching her, at all, the only thing he was responding with was his mouth. She pulled away, suddenly a little unsure of herself.

“What is it? Why did you stop?” asked Marcus.

“Well, um, you didn't ...” she said, trying to indicate that he hadn't been participating fully.

“But, you're the one who's possessive, in control.”

“Oh” she said, eyes widening, finally understanding what he wanted. This might be hard to accomplish since he was almost a foot taller than her. She glanced around, her eyes landed on the bed, but they skittered away, she wasn't ready for that yet, she focused on the ratty couch, the only other piece of furniture in the room, except for a small table and utilitarian chair. Abby lead him over and sat him down on the couch. She crouched down, untying his boots, tossing them aside, she kicked off her own. Then she straddled Marcus' lap. She put her hands on his face and kissed him, more forcefully this time. She threaded her fingers through his hair again, she loved the feel of his hair. She pulled on the strands, and Marcus groaned into her mouth.

After awhile her hands moved lower, feeling down his muscular arms, skimming his stomach, until she reached the bottom of his t-shirt. She plunged her hands underneath, desperate to feel his skin. She brushed her fingers along his abs and up his sides, and she felt him shiver in response. She pushed his shirt upward, but couldn't get it off.

“Macus, raise your arms.” He did so obediently, and she ripped his shirt off over his head. She began to explore him, her fingertips traced the muscles on his chest and stomach. _It really should be criminal for a man in his forties to look this good._ She kissed his shoulder, then trailed kisses down to his right nipple, she licked, then blew on the moisture, this elicited a moan from Marcus. She made her way over to his other nipple and repeated the process. Then she kissed her way up to his left shoulder, and concentrated on his neck. 

As much as she was enjoying this, it felt like something was missing. She wanted his arms around her, she wanted to feel his need for her, but no matter what she did his arms remained stubbornly at his sides. She didn't want their first time to be like this. She pulled away slightly.

“Marcus, if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to lose it” she said in frustration.

“Oh, thank God” he said in response, and before she knew it he had switched their positions. She was laying down, the couch cushions at her back, and he was on top of her, his face buried in her neck, his hands caressing her body. Between kisses he said

“I thought I would go mad if I couldn't touch you soon.” He raised his head, giving her a slight smirk “Not that I wouldn't want to try that again sometime, but ...”

“Just not this time” she said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear “This time I need you with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I chickened out before writing the actual sex, but maybe I'll come back to it, when I am feeling particularly daring.


End file.
